As individuals and businesses are looking to reduce their utility costs, reducing energy consumption from the cost of lighting is one of the first places to look to reduce utility costs. As lighting becomes more efficient as evidenced, for instance, by the introduction of LED technology into homes and businesses, consumers are able to reduce their utility costs. However, with the introduction of new and more efficient lighting fixtures, there is a need for the light fixtures to meet the lighting demands that the users require while still offering a reduction in energy costs.